Duel in the MBH (2070)
The second duel in the MBH was a three-way duel that took place on 10 March, 2070 between S.M.S.B. members Master Intelligence and Baby Strength and the future Dark mutant Thomas Meyer. It resulted in the death of fellow S.M.S.B. member Force Baby. After Force Baby's death, Meyer fled New York City. Prelude Thomas Meyer, who was a talented student, had been expelled for his very dangerous experiments about the Darkness. He decided to stay with his great-aunt Myra Gordon. Myra knew Master Intelligence was a talented boy, too so she met Thomas with Master Intelligence. They liked each other, they were intelligent, talented, and they wanted to use their powers to protect Fobbles and strengthen the government. They decided to search for the Sword of Abomination, which could make them invincible. While Master Intelligence was getting ready, his counterpart Lindsay Kellerman said that he couldn't leave the other S.M.S.B. members. Confrontation Centauri began to question the truth about the S.M.S.B., and confronted Master Intelligence in the meditation chamber. As they spoke, Master Intelligence said they needed to go to the Fun Room to check on Force Baby, who was becoming increasingly unstable, and Baby Strength. Centauri asked what was so special about them, to which Master Intelligence told him to shut his mouth. On the way, Centauri said he didn’t care about them or Intelligence at all, and they were the reason that their plans to locate the Sword of Abomination had failed. When they arrived, the Dark Flame said he would not change the plan for the other S.M.S.B. members. Intelligence pointed out they were like his family before heading inside. Intelligence declared he no longer desired the Sword, and as this led to an argument, Baby Strength said he was disturbed by what Centauri was saying, though Master Intelligence quickly reprimanded him. As Centauri declared his ambition to rule over the world, Baby Strength guided Force Baby away. After comforting Force Baby, Baby Strength intervened in Centauri’s and Intelligence’s argument, pointing out that Centauri did not mean to help the townspeople, but rule them. He then said Centauri was weak, and Intelligence told him to stop. However, Centauri insisted Baby Strength was right and he knew nothing of love. Intelligence denied this, and Centauri reminded him that he planned to share the Sword of Abomination and his control over the world with him once both had been acquired. Intelligence then said he understood Centauri was turning to the dark side, refusing to help him any longer. Baby Strength whispered his suggestion to kill Centauri on the spot, and Intelligence told him off again. With that, Centauri lost control and drew his sword, displaying the “darker side” of his nature that Master Intelligence had always attempted to ignore or deny. Baby Strength drew his own weapon, but Intelligence refused to fight at first. Centauri attacked Baby Strength, torturing him with lightning, but Intelligence stepped in and telekinetically hurled him away, breaking the contact. Master Intelligence instructed Baby Strength to grab Force Baby and leave, but Baby Strength insisted on staying by his side. The duel Centauri speed-glitched back to his opponents, hurling Baby Strength aside and slamming Master Intelligence into the ceiling. Master Intelligence used a technique he had learned from his mother Rotta Hecks to cushion the impact before returning to the ground. Centauri immediately shot fire at the Super. Intelligence slashed his hand toward the flames in a flick like movement, dispelling the flames. Intelligence then gathered the flames for himself whirling them into a fiery ring like mass, and sent them hurtling towards Centauri. Centauri likewise defended himself by pushing the fire passed and around him causing the flames to disappear. Master Intelligence rushed at him, telekinetically deflecting several death beams in the process. He knocked him over, but Centauri hurled him backward and fired several more beams. Master Intelligence blocked them and hurled a series of ropes at Centauri, binding him in moments. Centauri tried to squeeze free, but failed. Intelligence drew his sword and held it at Centauri’s throat, proclaiming he would take him to prison, but at that moment Baby Strength hurled his sword at him, breaking the ropes. He then declared Centauri had to die, then. The three duelists were counterpoised. This intervention subsequently turned into a three-way duel between Master Intelligence, Baby Strength, and Centauri. Centauri said he had always wanted to fight against Master Intelligence. Centauri fired a beam, which Baby Strength blocked. As Force Baby looked on, they began to duel sword-to-sword. As the struggle progressed, it grew ever more fierce, and what began as an attempt of disarming or neutralization quickly changed into an all out battle. Centauri proved to be able to fight both of his enemies at once without effort. Finally, Centauri kicked Master Intelligence, causing him to stagger back, before firing lightning at him. Master Intelligence was ready, firing a torrent of energy from cuffs he was using, and the two energy attacks connected. After only a few seconds, Centauri broke the connection and fired a stun beam, incapacitating Baby Strength. He then lunged at Master Intelligence, knocking him to the ground before rapidly punching his face. Intelligence, however, fired another energy torrent that knocked Centauri aside. Baby Strength recovered and attacked with his sword, and the duel began anew. When Centauri slashed Baby Strength across the back, wounding him, Master Intelligence was left to contend with the former’s might alone. Both of them immediately fired energy and lightning, and their attacks connected again. As the bolts locked together, Intelligence said Centauri had lost his mind and begged him to come back to the light one last time, but Centauri did not respond. The connection began to move closer to Master Intelligence, who responded by throwing the tendrils into the wall, causing a small explosion where it hit. The death of Force Baby The shock wave from the explosion in the wall threw both opponents to the ground. With that, Force Baby stepped out from where he was hiding to see Centauri and Master Intelligence gasping for breath, and Baby Strength curled on the ground, as if he is barely recovering. Force Baby tried to intervene in the fight, but couldn’t due to his erratic abilities, and in the ensuing chaos, Master Intelligence fired a torrent of energy from cuffs he was using, which Centauri countered with lightning, and the bolts locked together. Force Baby used the Kraft to break the connection. However, the death beams rebounded into Force Baby, and he died. The blast had knocked Master Intelligence and Centauri unconscious; Master Intelligence awoke to see Baby Strength running to Force Baby’s corpse and crying in grief. Aftermath Centauri ran away from the MBH, fled New York City, and continued the search for the Sword of Abomination alone. Now on the side of darkness, Centauri adopted the alias of the Dark Flame for everyday use. Master Intelligence and Baby Strength both felt terrible for their friend’s death. Baby Strength charged this death to his master. They had a funeral for him. During the funeral, Baby Strength broke Intelligence’s nose. For ninety years afterward, the results of this duel haunted Master Intelligence. This had produced fear in him, causing him to procrastinate stopping the Dark Flame. Ironically, Master Intelligence’s refusal to let Baby Strength kill the Dark Flame eventually led to his downfall, as the Dark Flame struck back and killed him. Significance *Force Baby killed *Centauri becomes the Dark Flame *Master Intelligence killed Appearances * * Notes and references Category:Duels Category:2070 events Category:Battles of the MBH Category:Events